Affection Beyond Time
by Lady Valkyria
Summary: Kiara Lionheart decides to go after her friend Kagome, but after meeting the Inugang they run into Sesshomaru. Kiara saves Rin and Rin begs Sesshomaru to take her with them. Sesshomaru starts to see an old ally in Kiara. Who is she? SesshyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KIARA, SETH, TERRA, BELLEDANDY, LORD BRASKA, ERIE, VESPA AND AI. THEY ARE MY OCS! COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**Also thank you to those who have read this and Favorited this. It means alot to me. For those that don't know this was actually a remake to the very first Sesshomaru fan-fiction I have ever written. I hope you will enjoy it!  
><strong>

**~LADY VALKYRIA**

* * *

><p><strong>.:|Characteristics|:.<strong>  
><strong>Full name of Character: Kiara Lionheart<strong>  
><strong>Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name: The name was given to her by her mother who adopted her really young.<strong>  
><strong>Nickname: Kiki<strong>  
><strong>Reason for nickname: Her best friend would call her that to tease her.<strong>  
><strong>Race: Human (Feudal Era: Becomes a half goddess and demon)<strong>  
><strong>Occupationclass: Senior in High School**  
><strong>Social class: Wealthy Upper Class (Princess)<strong>

**.:|Physical Appearance|:.**  
><strong>Age: 18<strong>  
><strong>How old they appear: 18<strong>  
><strong>Eye Color: Golden Amber<strong>  
><strong>Glasses or contacts? None<strong>  
><strong>Hair color length and style: Long Brown hair with straight bangs, sometimes ties back into a ponytail with a red ribbon.<strong>  
><strong>Weight and height: 145Ibs and 5"8<strong>  
><strong>Type of body (build): Slender and curvy<strong>  
><strong>Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily): Fair skin, white.<strong>  
><strong>Shape of face: Heart<strong>  
><strong>Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.): A scar on her left shoulder from her battle with her long lost friend. The scar hurts her each time she uses holy magic.<strong>  
><strong>Predominant feature: Her beauty and brains.<strong>  
><strong>Is she healthy? Yes**  
><strong>If not, why not? Or why are they healthy? She trains a lot with her guardian and eats healthy.<strong>  
><strong>Do they look healthy? Whywhy not? Yes, because of her constant training.**

**.:|Favorites|:.**  
><strong>Character's favorite color: Red<strong>  
><strong>Least favorite, why? Pink, she thinks the color is way too overused.<strong>  
><strong>Music? All kinds of music.<strong>  
><strong>Least favorite music, why? Rap, (only some are exceptions)<strong>  
><strong>Food: Sushi Rolls<strong>  
><strong>Literature: Romance novels<strong>  
><strong>Expressions: Always happy but can get annoyed by rude people.<strong>  
><strong>Expletives (curse): Refrains from cursing unless extremely mad.<strong>  
><strong>Hobbies: Sing and draws.<strong>

**.:|Personality|:.**  
><strong>Habits: Being too good natured.<strong>  
><strong>Greatest Strength: Her kindness and sword skills.<strong>  
><strong>Greatest Weakness: Her naïve and clumsy<strong>  
><strong>Soft spot: Children<strong>  
><strong>Is their soft spot obvious, whywhy not: Only when she is near children.**  
><strong>Biggest Vulnerability: Loved ones<strong>  
><strong>Most at ease when: Singing<strong>  
><strong>Most ill at ease when: When watching someone butcher an animal.<strong>  
><strong>Priorities: Return home and save her friend Erie.<strong>  
><strong>Philosophies:<strong>  
><strong>How they feel about themselves: She feels she wasn't strong enough when her friend needed her the most.<strong>  
><strong>Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: Almost burned down her mother's kingdom.<strong>  
><strong>Why? She was trying to make breakfast for her mother but failed miserably.<strong>  
><strong>.:|Background|:.<strong>  
><strong>Hometown: Kingdom of Serenia.<strong>  
><strong>Type of childhood: Sweet<strong>  
><strong>First Memory: When she first used magic, she remembers summoning water on Seth when he was stubborn. It would make her and Errie laugh so hard.<strong>  
><strong>Most important child hood event that still effects himher: All the times she spent with Errie and Seth.**  
><strong>Why? Now Errie is gone, trying to kill them.<strong>  
><strong>Education: Senior in High School<strong>  
><strong>Religion: Christian<strong>  
><strong>Finances: Well off<strong>

**.:|Family|:.**  
><strong>Mother: Lady Ophelia<strong>  
><strong>Relationship with her: She adopted her and are very close, deceased.<strong>  
><strong>Father: No one.<strong>  
><strong>Relationship with him: Didn't have a father.<strong>  
><strong>Siblings, How many, relationship with each: Evangeline (Erie), were super close until a demon took over her and now are enemies.<strong>  
><strong>Other extended family: Birth parents unknown.<strong>

**.:|Traits|:.**  
><strong>Optimist or pessimist? Why? Optimist, always positive.<strong>  
><strong>Introvert or extrovert? Why? Extrovert, hates to be trapped inside for too long.<strong>  
><strong>Drives and motives: To save Erie from the evil that possesses her.<strong>  
><strong>Talents: Extremely well at singing, drawing and dancing. Control some elemental magic.<strong>  
><strong>Extremely skilled at: Holy Magic<strong>  
><strong>Extremely unskilled at: Dark Magic.<strong>  
><strong>Good characteristics: She is kind, sweet, caring, intelligent, and family-oriented.<strong>  
><strong>Character flaws: Will not tolerate anyone making fun of herself or her friends.<strong>  
><strong>Biggest regret: Erie becoming evil<strong>  
><strong>Minor regrets: Getting that scar on her arm that limits her holy magic.<strong>  
><strong>Biggest accomplishment: Getting straight A's in school.<strong>  
><strong>Minor accomplishments: Not being able to save her mother or Errie<strong>  
><strong>Darkest secret: Erie became evil because she was jealous of Kiara.<strong>  
><strong>Does anyone know? Just Seth.<strong>  
><strong>How did they find out: He was there when it happened.<strong>

**.:|Perception|:.**  
><strong>How do they relate to others: Very friendly.<strong>  
><strong>How are they perceived by strangers: Naïve, weak, and stupid.<strong>  
><strong>Friends: Seth Valentine, and Kagome Higurashi<strong>  
><strong>Wifehusband/lover: Lord Sesshomaru**  
><strong>Previous lover: Leon Valentine<strong>  
><strong>The HeroHeroin: Lord Sesshomaru**  
><strong>How do they view the HeroHeroine: Cold, heartless, arrogant, evil demon.**  
><strong>First impression of the character: When he attacks Inuyasha and his friends, he is cold and shows no emotions.<strong>  
><strong>why? She hates not being able to tell what someone is thinking…<strong>  
><strong>What happens to change this perception: How he treats Rin.<strong>  
><strong>What do people like most about this character: His strength<strong>  
><strong>What do they dislike most about them: His coldness and hatred towards humans and hanyous.<strong>

**.:|Problems/Crisis|:.**  
><strong>How do they react in a crisis: Serious and brave.<strong>  
><strong>How do they face problems: Think it through and face it.<strong>  
><strong>Kind of problems they usually run into: Having to fight Erie.<strong>  
><strong>How they react to new problems: Head on.<strong>  
><strong>How they react to change: Pretty chill about it.<strong>

**.:|General|:.**  
><strong>Favorite clothing, why: Kimonos, dresses and skirts.<strong>  
><strong>Least favorite, why: ANYTHING IN PINK. She truly dislikes the color.<strong>  
><strong>Jewelry: Earrings and her locket.<strong>  
><strong>Where do they live: Used to live in a small kingdom secluded on an island, currently resides in Tokyo Japan.<strong>  
><strong>Where do they want to live: Everywhere.<strong>  
><strong>Spending habits, why: Doesn't actually spend a lot.<strong>  
><strong>Most prized possession, why: Her locket, given to her by Lady Ophelia, contains a picture of Lady Ophelia, Kiara and Erie. While on the other side it has Leon and Seth.<strong>  
><strong>People they secretly admire, why: Leon Valentine, he was a strong and caring guardian. Also her first love.<strong>  
><strong>Person they are most influenced by, why: Lady Ophelia, a true queen and mother to look up to.<strong>  
><strong>Most important person in their life before story starts, why: Seth, and Erie, both her best friends.<strong>  
><strong>How do they spend the week just before the story starts? Attending school and looking for Erie.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**I looked out the window bored, life was not the same. I had left my life as a princess to free an old friend. But alas finding her was so difficult. Now I am in school with my guardian and best friend, Seth Valentine, waiting outside for me. That's when I heard the snap of the ruler on my desk as the teacher called my name,**

**"Ms. Lionheart! Unless you are getting extra lessons from staring at that window I suggest you pay attention!" The teacher always likes to pick on me because I never seemed to listen to her. You would think she'd back off if you make the best grades in this class. I replied to her in the same tone,**

**"I apologize, teacher. But I have not learned a thing in this class. Also the answer for that equation is x = 7i." The teacher stared at me dumbfounded but replied, "Y-You are correct…" I bowed and told her one last thing, before gathering my belongings and leaving the classroom,**

**"Thank you for realizing that. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I can leave and I'll be withdrawing from the school. I will graduate early." Before I could leave the school entrance, a teacher came by towards me, "Kiara. Could you please drop this off at Ms. Higurashi's house? She has been sick for several days."**

**I sighed and nodded with a small smile, "You can count on me." I motioned towards Seth and continued passed him, "I have to deliver something to Kagome. That girl has been sick too much." I reached Higurashi Shrine, about to knock on the door when I heard bickering and then a flash of red towards a little shrine. I looked at Seth and whispered,**

**"Wait here." I left him with the makeup work and dashed off towards that little shrine, when I opened it, there was no one here. I leaned over the well, thinking that perhaps they could be hiding down there. I yelled, "Okay Kagome! Nice prank! Now get up here so I can give you your work!"**

**When I heard no reply, I leaned further in feeling an odd gust of wind coming from it. That's when I felt a force pull me in, and I let out a loud scream. Before I was engulfed with a massive amount of light, I heard Seth scream my name, "KIARA!"**

**When I opened my eyes, all I could feel was pain in my butt. I yelped as I forced myself up, and the pain intensified. I heard birds chirping and I looked up to see a blue sky with clouds and such. I climbed up the well to see that I was in the middle of a clearing. There was no building in sight, in fact, this place… it felt familiar.**

**I shrugged it off and finally came out. That's when I heard a familiar girlish voice, "Inuyasha! I am sorry; I left my jewel shard necklace at the well. It must have fallen off…" That's when she saw me, and I was now sitting on the well. I picked up the small jar necklace, with little shards inside.**

**I looked at it and then at Kagome, while pointing at her, "Lost this? Eh? Kagome?" Her eyes widened at the sight of me and she squealed as she ran over towards me and hugged me. "I can't believe it! Kiara is here! How did you get here?" **

**I looked at the well and sighed, "I came to your place to drop off some homework. I saw movement at the shrine and then I went to look for you. Before I knew it I fell in that well and now I am here in front of you."**

**The man in a red kimono glared at me, "I don't trust her. After all… there was a reason she got here in the first place. Who the hell are you?" I glared at him back and yelled back in his face, **

**"My name is Kiara Lionheart! I am 18 years old, and a very good friend of Kagome's! I came here by accident! Now if you don't mind me I wish to go home! Sorry Kagome but I know when I'm not welcomed here!"**

**Inuyasha smirked at me and replied, "Good. I didn't want to deal with a coward like her." That's when I stopped moving, and clenched my fist. I pulled out a hidden dagger and threw it right next to Inuyasha's head, **

**"Who are you calling a coward? Don't pee yourself now." A spark of lighting came between us as we glared at each other. Kagome was mad at how Inuyasha was treating me and replied, "Inuyasha… SIT BOY!"**

**That's when the purple prayer beads around his neck glowed and he was slammed right into the ground. That's when I let out a loud laugh at this, "HAHAHAHA HOW EMBARRASSING! Inuyasha, SIT! HAHAHAHA that's just great! Good job Kagome, you got this guy trained." Kagome laughed with me while Inuyasha glared from below.**

**Kagome grabbed my hand and asked, "Oh Kiara! Please join us! I know you haven't been doing a lot lately! Why not join me and my friends! After all you are here." I smiled at Kagome and nodded, **

**"Sure, why not? I don't see a problem with it. I hope you guys do a lot of stuff here! Also I haven't laughed in years. It felt good to laugh." That's when Inuyasha held out his arm and pointed at me, "I KNOW WHERE I HAVE SEEN YOU BEFORE! You used to be a priestess! I remember seeing you around Kikyo!"**

**I stared at him confused but I noticed how Kagome glared at Inuyasha and once again yelled, "INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! !" Inuyasha hit the ground again and left behind a huge crater. I laughed again and whispered, **

**"Maybe it would be wise not to mention that lady." He grumbled in pain, and Kagome took my hand again, dragging me to a small group of people. In the group I saw a woman carrying a giant boomerang on her back, a small cat demon, a monk, and a little boy with a fox tail. I smiled at them and Kagome introduced us, **

**"Everyone this is Kiara! Kiara that monk is Miroku, that woman over there is Sango, that little cat demon is Kirara (Kilala), and that little fox demon is Shippo!" I bowed and spoke, "Well any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine! Except for that Inuyasha… Kagome I have a much better guy in mind for you~!"**

**I heard Inuyasha growl and separate me from Kagome, "HELL YOU ARENT!" Before I could continue the argument, I felt my hand being taken by Miroku and he smiled at me. He began, "It's so nice to meet you Kiara. I have a question for you." I stared at him and responded, while noticing that Sango was getting mad. "Okay?" **

**He stared into my eyes seriously, "Kiara. Will you do the honor and bare my children." I stared at him baffled for several minutes, and when I felt him rubbing my butt that did it. I slapped him and grabbed the nearest object and began beating him with it.**

**"HOW DARE YOU ASK A COMPLETE AND TOTAL STRANGER THAT QUESTION! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MORALS!" Then I stepped back completely satisfied with what I did and let Sango do the rest. **

**After Sango finished her share in beating up Miroku, they began their long journey to find the sacred jewel shards. This was to be a long trip, wonder how Seth is doing?**

**Meanwhile, Seth looked down the well already sensing that it had an ability to take certain people to the past. He couldn't enter it since he had no ties to the past but his vampire and angelic abilities might be useful. **

**He created a small portal that would allow him to appear wherever Kiara is, which is exactly where he wanted to be. Stepping through the portal, his main concern was to protect his friend from any danger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KIARA, SETH, TERRA, BELLEDANDY, LORD BRASKA, ERIE, VESPA AND AI. THEY ARE MY OCS! COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**~LADY VALKYRIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Several weeks had passed since I joined Kagome and her group in the Feudal Era. Of course, they explained to me the exact information that I was lacking when I had arrived. Apparently there is an evil half demon named Naraku, who was also after the sacred jewel shards. If a demon were to get their hands on it they would grow stronger. I actually had gotten used to that foul mouthed Inuyasha, and perverted monk. I enjoyed their company, and had fun when we relaxed.**

**The group stopped suddenly, and Inuyasha gripped his sword, Tetsaiga and told Kagome, "Kagome get you and your friend out of here. I can smell demons heading here." Kagome nodded already dragging us away from them, while I shouted no and struggled. **

**After we were separated, Kagome reassured me, "Let's just stay up here, if they need us then we will be safe and sound." I sighed and heard the cry of demon's fighting the group. I hate being left out… That's when Kagome began to back away from me; I tilted my head at her, "What's wrong Kagome? You act like… someone…is..be..hind me? There is someone behind me, isn't there?"**

**Kagome nodded her head and screamed, I looked over my shoulder to find such a handsome man. **A man with pointy ears, and wore odd clothes but seemed like it suited him. His face was so handsome; with a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead, and a pair of maroon strips on each side of his face. ****

**His eyes mysterious golden amber, one arm missing but still had so much grace, and he was looking down on us. I spun around, and stood in front of Kagome, blocking her from him. I yelled at him my eyes glaring right through him, "HEY BUDDY BACK OFF! WE ARENT ANY HARM! JUST… SHOO AWAY WITH YOU!"**

**The man growled at me, and walked right passed us. Kagome sighed in relief but I was mad that he didn't even apologize or acknowledge us. I picked up a nearby rock and threw it at him, hitting his head. The man stopped and when he turned around his eyes were blood red. **

**I looked both ways, and smiled, pushing Kagome down so she was safe, and RAN! I ran through the forest, trying to get away from the man. I was so close to escaping when I heard a little girl scream, "LORD SESSHOMARU! SAVE ME!" I stopped and did a quick turn, heading towards the child's voice.**

**I saw a giant demon trying to grab the girl and quickly grabbed a weapon nearest me, which happened to be a bow and arrow. I aimed it and shot the first arrow, then the second and third. The first two were a miss, and the demon was heading towards me, after the third it hit him right in between the eyes and it collapsed before me. **

**I jumped back away from it, and the little girl smiled at me, running to hug me. That's when the man appeared again and I put the girl behind me, aiming the arrow at him I yelled, "GO! GET AWAY FROM HERE! I will protect you from this man!" The little girl laughed at my words and ran towards the man, latching onto his leg.**

**I kept my stance and stared at the little girl dumbfounded, finally she answered my questions. "This is Lord Sesshomaru. He is my friend! Thank you so much for saving me! I'm Rin! What is your name?" I kept the arrow focused on Sesshomaru and replied, **

**"Um… I'm Kiara. H-Hi?" Then Rin looked up a Sesshomaru and asked, "Mi'lord can she come with us? Please?" Before Sesshomaru could reply that's when I heard a squeaky voice, "No mi'lord! We do not need another human travelling with us, to think of such a stench." **

**I growled at the toad, and hit him with the bow, "HEY! IM RIGHT HERE! By the way this 'human' has a name! I also bathe pretty frequently, thank you very much! Also as much as I'd love to join you Rin, but I have places to be, especially I have to go find that Inuyasha dude before he flips and comes looking for me." **

**That's when I heard a growl from Sesshomaru and replied, "You aren't returning to that half-breed. Besides, Rin wishes for you to travel with her. Go. But get in my way and fear the consequences." I glared at him and mocked his words, **

**"Oh no! Get in your way and fear the consequences! Oh my lord! He is gonna kill me with his death stare or worse…. DIE BECAUSE OF HIS GOOD LOOKS! AHHHHHH IM MELTING! Yeah buddy, threats don't work on me. You will have to do a lot better than that." **

**That's when he threw his sword and it almost hit me in the face, the blade so close and sticking out from the trunk of a nearby tree. I smiled embarrassedly and responded, "Okay I get your point, I'll shut up…" I reluctantly followed Sesshomaru and his group while Rin smiled at me, and held onto my hand. **

**I smiled back at her, and mumbled to myself, "This would be the time where Seth should come and save me now…" Rin replied to me, "Lord Sesshomaru isn't as bad as you think! He is such a good demon lord!" I smacked myself in the head, "NO WONDER! HE IS A DEMON LORD! But geesh, lord or not, he should at least be a gentleman." I sighed to myself as I held onto the locket around my neck, thinking back about Leon.**

**We stopped after several hours, and Sesshomaru sent Jaken to fetch some firewood, while he went to hunt for food. I sat there watching Rin as she played in a nearby meadow. I saw movement at the edge of the forest, I stood up. Once I saw a shadow heading towards Rin, I held a dagger to the stranger's neck. **

**The stranger yelled, "KIARA CALM DOWN ITS ME!" I immediately dropped my dagger when I saw those familiar chocolate brown eyes and golden locks. I cried and hugged Seth close, so happy to see him. "SETH! I AM SO GLAD YOU FOUND ME!" Seth smiled down at me but then pulled out his sword, meeting Sesshomaru's.**

**Sesshomaru glared at Seth, "Vampire I suggest you leave" Seth glared in return, "Glad to, once I get my friend here. Don't worry demon, I bring no harm to the human child." Sesshomaru backed off and called, "Rin! Come at once." Rin did as she was told and I smiled at Seth again, "So glad that you were my guardian." **

**Seth laughed and pet my head, "Yes. I am too. Anyways, I think you should stay." My jaw dropped and I hit him over the head yelling, "WHAT? NO I WONT STAY WITH THAT MAN!" Seth rubbed his head painfully, "Ow… I was saying it since you are safer with that guy than me. I was going to search for Errie in the modern world, while you can look for her here. With that guy nearby, Errie wouldn't dare to attack you."**

**I sighed sadly, knowing that Seth was right. If I wanted to find Errie, this was the only way. I then clapped my hands together and sighed, "Fine. I'll stay but I need you to do something for me." Seth stared at me questionably but nodded, "I need you to look back at my ancestors. See if you can find someone that looks like me that was alive during this time. Thanks Seth I appreciate it." **

**Seth sighed and smiled at me, hugging me close and reminded me, "Be careful Kiara. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt. Remember I will always watch over you." I smiled in return and Seth teleported away. I sighed and returned to the group, where Sesshomaru was watching Jaken start a fire.**

**I sat down beside Jaken and shoved him away. Jaken yelled at me causing me to hit him several times with a rock. After he shut up finally, I start the fire with ease and began to cook the food. The entire time, I felt Sesshomaru watching me intently. **

**I shivered and began to serve all of the food; I sat as far away from him but still near him and ate my food quietly. I didn't like him watching me, what was wrong with me? Honestly if it were up to me, I'd just go return to Inuyasha and Kagome, but Sesshomaru won't let me…**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**That human… I've seen her before; she looks identical to Priestess Hitomi… Could it be…? Is she the reincarnation of her? No. She isn't. Priestess Hitomi was a demon, one who got too close to humans and hanyous and was killed because of it… Unless, Belledandy, specifically chose this human to be her reincarnation. **

**The only difference is that girl isn't a priestess and I saw her use those arrows… There was no spiritual power coming from it. I couldn't help but keep staring at the human as she cooked the food. I wanted to find out exactly who she was, and that vampire… How does she know such a creature and he didn't even attack her.**

**Belledandy told me that I was meant to be with Lady Hitomi but I ignored her and only remained an ally. It was only until her death did I realize that I wanted her. But instead I watched her as she died in my arms and her words haunt me, "I wish we could've gotten to know each other better, Lord Sesshomaru… I wish you the best… G-Goodbye.." **

**When the shine in her golden orbs were gone, I felt my heart turn completely cold. It was years until I finally let a demon in my presence especially human. Now I have this human girl who is nothing but a nuisance. I should just dispose her but then Rin would cry and I did not want to hear her crying.**

**I need to stop thinking about this human; I have much more important things to focus on. I can't be distracted by a mere human. Although… the girl is clutching onto her arm as if something is hurting her. Perhaps it is time for me to look; I can just say that it was due to my curiosity or Rin's worries.**

** Rin's worries are much more believable especially when she just now came to me, "Lord Sesshomaru something is wrong with Kiara. She won't tell me anything, she just holds her arm in pain. Something is hurting her! Please help her!" I only nodded to Rin, telling her to rest and stood up. I walked over towards the human girl and looked down at her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KIARA, SETH, TERRA, BELLEDANDY, LORD BRASKA, ERIE, VESPA AND AI. THEY ARE MY OCS! COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**~LADY VALKYRIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Kiara's POV**

**I clutched onto my arm tightly, as pain began to surge through me. I hear Rin's questions but I tried my best to reassure her that I was fine. That failed, she ran to Sesshomaru to tell him. I struggled and stood up, beginning to walk away from them. There were only two reasons that I am feeling this pain, Errie is trying to find me or I used holy magic.**

**I haven't used holy magic so… it must be she is trying to find me. That's when the pain vanished and I saw that Sesshomaru had grabbed my arm, so tight that it bled. The pain from my new injuries hurt like hell and I fell to the ground in pain. I saw him wipe my blood off his claws on a nearby tree. I grabbed his fluffy thing and immediately he glared down at me.**

**I returned his glares and yelled at him, "Thank you for stopping my pain but I now have new injuries the least you could do is give me something to wrap it with." Sesshomaru stared at me and walked away, after shaking my hand off of him. I sighed and tore a piece of my uniform off and wrapped it around my wound. I had to get out of here; I could no longer stand this guy. He maybe handsome but his actions is SO HORRID!**

**I couldn't go anywhere at the moment since it was dark, and I'd risk my life at this time. I'll go in the morning, so until then perhaps I should just sleep. Yes… a nice sleep will help. I lay down on the grass, and began to doze off. I smiled as I slept, and hoped that my dream would be interesting.**

**Dream**

**I saw myself walking down a deserted path. That's when I stumbled on a demon fighting by himself against all of the demons surrounding him. I saw him kill most of them but missed several and fell to the ground exhausted. I pulled out my bow and arrow, aiming it at the remaining demons. I shot a holy arrow that killed them instantly, leaving the only one on the ground. I rushed to his side and instantly jumped back when he snarled at me, his eyes a burning crimson.**

**"Who said you could interfere in my battle?"**

**I returned his glare, my golden amber eyes flashing a deep crimson and replied, "I do! I am Lady Hitomi! I am a holy priestess and I am seeking for aid from Lord Sesshomaru." The handsome demon stood up, dusting off his kimono and armor and his eyes reverted back to golden amber as well as mine. He then turned away from me and replied, "You seek the Lord of the West?" I nodded and answered him, "Yes I seek aid from the Lord of the West, and he is the only one I can rely on at the moment." I saw a small smile play on his lips and he turned back towards me, "Then take this Lord Sesshomaru to your destination."**

**I began to laugh causing his eyes to turn red. I wiped my eyes and apologized, "Excuse me, mi'lord but I was surprised. I wasn't expecting such a handsome and wise to be before me. I worried over nothing, and it is an honor to finally be graced with your presence." Sesshomaru scoffed and began to walk away from me, I grinned knowing exactly how to raise his ego. I then followed after him guiding him to the exact destination. He then suddenly questioned me, which certainly surprised me,**

**"Where is this destination? Not that I care, just curious." I nodded and answered him as I continued to walk forward, "Well… you see mi'lord, news has traveled that there will be an attack against my village. I need your aid in order to protect them." Sesshomaru scoffed and spoke coldly, "Why should I help you? What is in it for this Lord Sesshomaru?" I looked over my shoulder, meeting his eyes, "How about I could get my hands on your father's fangs and deliver them to you. Also I can grant you with immense power, making you more powerful than your father."**

**I turned around to find Sesshomaru slightly shocked by my incredible offer. He stared into my eyes, obviously to see if I was speaking the truth. When he discovered I was he asked, "Who are you really? Or more like… what are you? Because you do not carry the stench of a human." I grinned at him and replied, "I am Lady Hitomi, and I am a priestess. But I tis not your typical human priestess. I am a demon priestess. Yes I've decided to protect and help humans and hanyous. But I cannot just sit aside and watch them die."**

**Sesshomaru nodded and we coninuted walking as he asked, "This village… is it filed with?" I interrupted him, "Humans? Hanyous? No, it is my home village where humans and demons can live in prosperity, birthing hanyous." Sesshomaru's response was an, 'I see…' and we reached our destination. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I watched my village, my home burn down. I bit down my lip and began to cry, and yelled, "I-It's all my fault… I was too slow… T-They died… because of… me…"**

**I looked up to meet Sesshomaru's gaze and he pulled me up off the ground. He dusted off my kimono and spoke, "You mustn't cry. This was bound to happen. Crying will not bring them back. You must move on. You are a demon afterall. Do not let your emotions get the best of you, Lady Hitomi." I looked down and nodded slowly and wiped away my tears. I looked up at him and spoke, "Yes! You are right mi'lord! I shall travel all over the lands and help those in need." Sesshomaru nodded and spoke, "Yes that would be wise. Now I have a request of my own, let us become allies. You can heal my men during the war and I can help you when you need it."**

**I smiled at him and touched his shoulder, "I would love that very much mi'lord. Let this alliance be eternal! Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru. I shall never forget you. Farewell and I wish to see you again!" That was when our paths separated. I didn't realize that we would see each other sooner than I expected. I also didn't except to see him on the day I died…**

**End of Dream**

**I awoke with a startle and immediately my eyes landed on Sesshomaru who was watching for enemies. I stood up and walked over towards him. Immediately, his attention focused on me, and I spoke, "L-Lord Sesshomaru. D-Did you know a woman named Lady Hitomi?" He stared at me for a while and replied, "I knew of her. She was an old alliance, and died for your kind." Instantly he glared at me, and I shivered and looked away.**

**Sesshomaru then asked, "How did you know of her? I did not mention her and obviously you are not from here. Not that I care, just curious." I looked at him for a while and responded, "Well Inuyasha did say that I looked familiar… and I had a dream where I was her. You were in it…" I saw his eyes widened and then he turned around leaving. He said before he left, "Do not worry about it. It is nothing, human." I sighed and went back to Rin, falling asleep again. While I slept, I didn't know that Sesshomaru was now watching me intently.**


End file.
